Ordinary Girl
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Song Fic Just what is an ordinary girl supposed to do when her world starts looking less and less ordinary? SS.
1. Default Chapter

Ok I love the song Ordinary Girl it is on the episode the third element on Cardcaptors in America

Ok I love the song Ordinary Girl it is on the episode the third element on Cardcaptors in America. I listen to the song all the time and I love it so I am trying to write a song fic with the song. Flame me all you want but remember this is my first one. I will need all the help I can get to make it better.

A S+S Ordinary Girl 

I don't own ccs so please don't sue and I don't own the characters either!!!

~Song words~

"Me telling u things"

~Each time you win but you blush for head to toe~

I am always helping her and I blush all the time around her but I don't know if I like her but I don't know…

~When you catch site of she just an ordinary girl in a magical world now she is on a trail of trouble. ~

When I found out I had to get the cards I thought it would be easy to take them at first but then I met her.

~One-day you find your whole life has changed~

She has changed me so much and now I don't know if she will feel the same way. Do I love her? Yes I do with all my heart.

~Act quick be brave your heart will show you the way~ 

I will tell her and hope she will feel the same since I know now I fell in love with…

~She just and ordinary girl in a magical world on a trail of trouble. ~

She is just and ordinary girl but she is one in a million and now she and I will love each other for ever…

"Syaoran said I love to Sakura and she said I love you too."

They live happily together with their daughter Star just ordinary girl in an ordinary world but so much more than ordinary.

Well it is ok flame all you want but I think it is pretty good please R+R and tell me what you think even it is bad. Ohh and I made Star up I have her in many of my fanfics if you have ever read them. Goman nasai it was pretty short demo if u have ever heard the song it is really short as well demo it is really good.


	2. Ordinary Girl Remix

I wrote another fic with the song Ordinary Girl in it, so I just decided to add it to my other one… hope you like it!! Ordinary Girl Remix 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

^Lyrics^

"Talking"

"Syaoran what are you writing?" 

"Nothing he said covering it up.

I pouted, "Syaoran come on what are you writing? Let me see."  
"No, Meilin it's not done yet you can't see it."

"Why not?"

"Don't be difficult! It.. it is personal."

"It's about the card mistress." I said leaving the room making him blush.

"Is not!"

~Yeah right! ~

~He can be sooo hopeless sometimes. I know it is about Sakura. ~

Bet your wondering why I'm not angry that it is about Sakura huh? Well, this is the new and improved Li Meilin!! The matchmaker! You should see what plans me and Tomoyo have for the unlikely couple!! Hohohohoho!

Ask you can see Tomoyo is a big influence! I think I'm hanging around her too much! Next thing I will do is say kawaii really loud and carry a camera… "Wait idea!!"

I went threw my closet, "Yes, I'm glad I kept this camera!"

I ran out the door and climbed the tree by our apartment.

"Lights, camera, match maker!"

I started taping him writing and finally he was done so I picked up a little pink cell phone, "Hey Syo… I mean Li-san! You want to come over Sakura's here! Hey Sakura you look sooooo kawaii in that outfit!! Hhohohohohoho."

"Ok, sure I will be right there."

"Kawaii!! Ja Li-san!" ~hehehe my evil plan worked! ~

I watched Syaoran leave and I hurried inside and grabbed the paper, "So little Syaoran has a weak spot. I have to go plan this out with Tomoyo!

Normal POV

Syaoran walked slowly towards Tomoyo's house and say Meilin jump the wall. ~What is she up to?? ~

I finally made it to her mansion and the guard let me threw.

The lights went out and Syaoran was left in the dark, "What the hel…"

But before he could finish a tape came on of Sakura and Syaoran card capturing. ^Each time you win, but you blush from head to toe when you catch side of….^

^She's just an ordinary girl in a magical world. ^

Tomoyo and Meilin watched his reaction but they couldn't quite see what it was…yet.

^Now she's on a trail of trouble. ^

Syaoran watched the clips of Sakura and him fighting cards together, side by side and he didn't know what to feel. Angry, happy he just didn't know…

^One day you'll find your whole life has changed ^

(It showed Syaoran and Sakura from when they met till today…)

^Act quick, be brave your heart will show you the way…^

Then the tape showed clips of Sakura fighting against Yue.

^She's just an ordinary girl, in a magical world now she's on a trail of trouble. ^

Then it showed Syaoran saving Sakura.

Then it showed them about to kiss in the play…

Meilin and Tomoyo came out, "She's just an ordinary girl, but she is far from ordinary!"

He glared at him, "Give me that tape!"

"Fine. Here." Said Meilin giving it to him.

"I don't know what you guys were thinking doing that. I wrote the song about something else."

They looked at each, "Sure!!"

He stormed off, "Let's just pretend that was the only copy we made." 

They both laughed as Syaoran held the tape closely to him trying to hide his blush…

^She's just an ordinary girl in a magical world, now she's on the trail of trouble…^


End file.
